Program administration is centralized in Core A to promote synergistic interaction between clinical and laboratory projects and to provide strong leadership for the Program. As described in the Program Introduction, Dr. Sorrentino, the Program Principal Investigator, has primary responsibility for the overall coordination of the Program Project, including the three projects and four core components. The Administration Core will provide key functions to assist Dr. Sorrentino in guiding and supervising this Program. One such function will be organizing the Hematology Research Seminar Series, which meets every two weeks and includes all academic personnel that participate in the Program. The Administration Core will also provide support for our External Advisory Committee, which will travel to St. Jude once a year in years 2-5 in order to review our progress and critique the projects and cores. This Core will provide general administrative support for the program including assistance in preparing and submitting yearly non-competitive renewals, assist in preparation of manuscripts, and provide for travel arrangements for Project and Core leaders to travel to scientific meetings and present their results. The Administration Core will also provide for budgetary oversight, ordering of supplies, provide administrative oversight for the subcontracts in this Program, and provide with general secretarial support for the Project and Core leaders.